vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tchernobog (Blood)
Summary Tchernobog is a major villain of the Blood franchise, appearing as the primary antagonist and final boss of the first game and remaining as a central motivating factor of the second game. As the leader and commanding force of the Cabal, he is a primordial entity of overwhelming power, and is the primary being tasked with maintaining the threads of reality and separating the dimensions from each other. The force that makes up Tchernobog requires a physical body in order to perform its tasks. After his first vessel was destroyed, the Cabal was formed as a means of continually furnishing him with an incarnate body should his current form ever be destroyed again. As time went on, Tchernobog reincarnated into many different forms, eventually taking on the form of a "bitter and hate-filled man". This resulted in the Cabal's transformation into a dark cult, with the Cabal now acting as Tchernobog's personal army on Earth. During this time Tchernobog also became a more active force in the world, giving orders from his throne in the Hall of the Epiphany. Four of his ranks became the Chosen, his most elite servants as well as the highest generals in his army. In a bid for more power, Tchernobog eventually decided to cast the Chosen down under the pretense of them having "failed" him, knowing that their leader would at some point return in order to seek vengeance on him while claiming lives and growing stronger along the way. This later proved to be his undoing, as the power his would-be sacrifice had gained in the ensuing rampage of revenge allowed him to challenge Tchernobog and defeat him in battle, unknowingly absorbing the slain god's reality-binding powers in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Tchernobog, The Dreaming God, The Sleeping God, the Devourer of Souls, The One that Binds. Origin: Blood Gender: Varies; its current incarnation is male Age: Unknown (The force that makes up Tchernobog is stated to be "as old as time", though the current/16th incarnation's vessel is much younger to an unknown degree) Classification: Dark god, leader of the Cabal, reality-binding entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 6), Magic, Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping (Is the necessary force which binds and separates realities from each other), Possession (Possessed a man in order to speak to the Chosen. Permanently possesses a new vessel every time he is killed, transforming it into the next incarnation of himself), Fire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Evaporated the flesh from a man's bones. Vaporized a procession of worshippers with a thought. His form completely disintegrates those who make physical contact with him), Soul Manipulation (Can generate fireballs which deal Spirit damage. One of his many names, "the Devourer of Souls", implies such), BFR (Can open up nigh-bottomless holes in the ground to cast enemies into), Resurrection (Via possession), possible Madness Manipulation (Type 3; the Blood manual states that "Those who peer fully into His smouldering gaze are condemned to madness and death."), Power Absorption (Able to absorb the power of those he has killed, and planned on doing so to Caleb), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Able to withstand large amounts of direct Spirit damage), Resistance to Electricity (The Tesla Cannon's alternate fire, which delivers enough electricity to completely paralyze its victim, has almost no effect on him), Magic and Death Manipulation (Barely fazed by the Voodoo Dolls, and their death-inducing powers have almost no effect on him) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Was initially the strongest member of the Cabal, being far superior to all of his Chosen as well as his other generals. Even after Caleb grew stronger from absorbing the essence of the other Chosen, Tchernobog still posed a major threat to him. Undoubtedly stronger than the Naga), a few of his powers can ignore conventional durability Speed: Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Caleb) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Larger than the Naga, and most likely dwarfs it in terms of physical strength) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, immortality and non-corporeality make him difficult to kill Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range physically. Dozens of meters with projectiles. Far higher with fire manipulation and other powers. (Can set a victim on fire from virtually any distance as long as they're within his sight. While not fully proven, it's possible that his other powers can operate at this same range.) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted. Is implied/stated to have existed in many incarnations for as long as time itself, and has likely fought many battles over the years as a result. After casting Caleb down, he anticipated the latter's return, as well as the increase in power the latter obtained by absorbing the essences of those he had killed over the course of the first game, intending to take that power for himself. Weaknesses: Requires a physical body in order to make use of his powers. Inferred to be megalomaniacal and psychotic as a result of the tendencies of his current vessel. His most recent incarnation's lust for power eventually led to his downfall. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Blood (Game) Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Fire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 8